Timeline
The following is a timeline of events occurring in . Ancient History ;1 AT * The universe is created by the Powers, a group of deities. * Eden and Euclid are created by the deities Elo and Xeren, respectively. ;Unknown * The demons and angels wage several wars against one another in Eden, with Xeren intervening and taking the side of the demons. * Xeren sires a son (Kaz) with a demon woman. * Humans become the dominant species of Euclid. Modern History * An ulitharid known as the Dream Eater begins a journey across dimensions in order to spread his ideology. * Xanvi is recruited and trained as an apprentice of the Dream Eater on the third moon of Midgarde. The Dream Eater soon dies of old age. * Xanvi finds the Apostles of the Dream Eater and recruits seven others as his apprentices. * The Apostles of the Dream Eater construct a spaceport on the third moon of Midgarde known as Wave Nebula Outpost. * On the continent of Nuyö, the Arsene family discover Zeu Diavol, an orphaned infant. Zeu is adopted into the Arsene family and renamed Gabriel. * Gabriel and Luther Arsene create Alchemists Co., which grows into a technology conglomerate that produces the first Androids. ** Luther Arsene vanishes during the Alchemilia Wormhole Project's formative years. ** Gabriel changes his name to "Gabriel Alchemilia" and renames his corporation after himself. * Former Alchemilia Corporation administrator Andrew Wellington forms Wellington Robotics, which also produces androids. ** Two androids are created by Andrew, Charles and Chris Wellington. Both consider Andrew their "father." * The Powers slay Xeren for his murder of Elo, and his soul releases itself into Euclid. ;1 TP * Due to the chaos caused by losing Xeren, Gabriel Alchemilia creates a portal between Euclid and Eden. The angel army, led by Ezekiel, comes through the portal to invade Euclid. * The human population rapidly declines during the Great War. Some cities manage to survive, such as Silivia. ;249 TP * On Elos 49, Wen Li is born. ;281 TP * On Ibialus 1, Samuel Brownlee is born. ;285 TP * Wen Li and Yu Xiao marry. ;302 TP * On Centenus 3rd, Blossom Cane is born. * Elina Anoethite has an affair with a friend of Carter Anoethite's, Gabriel Alchemilia. * On Socielus 16th, Atticus Anoethite is born. The bastard child of Elina and Gabriel, he is passed off as Carter's son and is given the surname "Anoethite." ;305 TP * After the death of his parents, Atticus is put in an Silivian orphanage and adopted by Theo Rosington and his wife. ;319 TP * Supay is killed by the Power Iblis, who decimates a large amount of Midgarde's population and severs Tyr's arm. The Dream Eaters flee to Eden. * Atticus Anoethite and Melissa Devlin fight off invading forces and take refuge in an abandoned barn where Chris Wellington had been left prior to the Great War. * Atticus and Melissa suffer brain damage during the attack, inducing retrograde amnesia. * Season One begins. * Xanvi makes a connection to Euclid, bringing his apprentices with him. Category:The Demon's Light Wiki